gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack
Zack'' ''is a user from the Glee wiki. He spends much of his time in the library of his home town, where he works. When he is off, he spends most of his day relaxing, or attending college. Personality One of Zack's most notable personality trates is his tendency to be calm. He appears to be very laid back, so much so that those that don't know him mistake him for being uncaring. He, however, cares very much for the people he loves, often going to great lengths to help them. Although appearing apathetical on the outside, he is often filled with emotions. When meeting new people, he becomes very uncomfortable. Although he is openly gay, he tends to be self conscious around strangers, becoming quite distressed when he is unsure of how he will be treated. Zack takes his library job very seriously. Despite only arranging and shelving books, he considers his job to be a difficult one. He becomes easily annoyed when people place books in the wrong spot, this being one of the few things that truely irritates him. His fellow employees have taken nottice of this fact, and often remind him that "they're just books". Zack, however, dissagrees, and reminds them that "they're just books untill you have to put them all up, just so someone can take them down and set them in the wrong spot, because they're to lazy to put them back". Despite his job requiring "extreme hard work", Zack enjoys it very much. Name Five years before Zack was born, his then eighteen year old father(Gerry) made a promise to Zack's uncle that he could choose the middle names of his children. Five years later, Zack's uncle, being a thirteen year old, and an avid video game player, chose "Link" as his nephew's middle name. Zack's dad, wanting to uphold the promise he made to his beloved little brother, agreed to the name. About five years after Zack was born, Zack's uncle began calling him "Zack Fair", after playing the video game Final Fantasy VII. Today, Zack loves his name, and considers it an honor to have been named by his Uncle. Trivia *Zack's favorite video game is Final Fantasy VII. *Zack's favorite color is blue. *Zack collects swords. *Zack named his cat "Storm" in honor of the character from X-Men. *Zack, despite being told otherwise in school, has a life. *Zack hates NASCAR, but pretends otherwise while hanging out with his father. *Zack loves NASCAR driver, Dale Jr. *Zack enjoys spending time with his uncle, who also likes video games. *Zack has ADHD. *Zack feels that everyone should see the film Spirited Away. *Zack owns a PS3, PSP, NDS, GBA, Wii, 360, and a Sega Genesis. *Zack enjoys watching anime, and his favorite is Fullmetal Alchemist, which Zack thinks everyone should see. Zack considers it to be a true work of art; the kind of story that has real meaning. *Zack reads/watches Harry Potter. *Zack reads/watches The Lord of the Rings. *Zack wants to visit Japan, and England. *Zack thinks that Sephiroth is the most bad-ass video game villian of all time. *Zack named his two pet frogs, Naruto and Jiraiya, after characters from the manga/anime Naruto. *Zack ate an unidentified plant at the age of three, and was taken to the hospital due to a severe reaction. *Zack is afraid of geese, because a flock chased him in anger when he was four years old. Zack insist that those geese wanted blood, and people should be wary of them. *Zack is totally serious about the statement above. *Zack enjoys listening to this song. *Zack really wants you to go here. *Zack wants to apologize for this long list of trivia, and says "Thank you" to everyone that actually read all of it. Links Zack's page on the Glee Wiki: http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User:OkaySoImGay Zack's page on the Glee Users Wiki: http://gleeusers.wikia.com/wiki/User:OkaySoImGay Signature ZackHasGotYourBack 08:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Awesome people Category:Cool Category:Owl City Fan Category:Funny Category:Males Category:Zelda.wikia.com Category:Gleek Category:Glee Fan Category:Harry Potter Category:Animes Category:Japan Category:Star Wars